


The Bandana Code: Red And White Gingham

by VampireVengence



Series: The Bandana Code [14]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, You Me At Six
Genre: Almost Caught, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Doggy Style, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Exhibitionism, Flagging, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Grinding, Handkerchief Code, Jalex - Freeform, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Park Sex, Pre-Drinks, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Secret Crush, Sex, The Bandana Code, The Hanky Code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: It was then that Alex noticed the red and white gingham bandana hanging from Jack's jeans. His eyes widened momentarily before a grin spread over his face. God damn, that was hot.Alex had always wanted to have park sex but he'd never had the nerve to mention it to anyone before. Apparently, he didn't even need to when it came to Jack.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Bandana Code [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Bandana Code: Red And White Gingham

Alex looked himself over in the mirror trying to get his hair to fall just right. Tonight they were going to some new club that had had rave reviews and Alex wanted to look good. It had been a while since all of his friends had managed to go out all together and he was planning on enjoying himself. He did his best not to obsess over what Jack would think of his outfit. 

  
  
  


Friends weren't supposed to care about what the other thought of their clothes and if Alex was going to get himself over his stupid little crush then he was going to have to treat Jack as a friend. 

  
  
  


He headed out into the living room and poured himself a drink as Rian came out from his own room. "Who are you trying to impress?" He joked, looking Alex over. Alex just rolled his eyes in response. 

  
  
  


He was wearing skin-tight black skinny jeans that made his ass look amazing and a tight-fitting v neck tee with a red and black flannel over the top. It was the closest he ever got to dressing up when they went out and was usually only worn when he was looking to impress someone in order to get laid. If it happened to be Jack's favourite outfit on him then that was just a coincidence. 

  
  
  


Zack soon arrived followed by the You Me At Six lads minus Josh and within an hour it felt more like a house party than pre-drinks. 

  
  
  


Alex was perched precariously on the arm of the couch giggling a little as Matt attempted to tell a joke but fucked up the punchline. The alcohol was starting to really take effect and he was starting to wonder if maybe they should all just stay in when the doorbell rang. 

  
  
  


He stumbled slightly as he got to his feet and ignored the others as they laughed at him. He made his way to the door and felt a grin spread over his face as Jack came into view. 

  
  
  


"Jacky!" He cried excitedly, pulling the taller lad into a tight hug. He almost lost balance, not expecting the force of Alex bundling against him but he quickly recovered, chuckling softly. "Hey, Lex." 

  
  
  


They stood there a moment longer before Josh cleared his throat, sending the pair a pointed look from where he stood awkwardly behind them. Alex just grinned, reaching over and patting him on the head before stepping back and letting Jack go. 

  
  
  


It was then that Alex noticed the red and white gingham bandana hanging from Jack's jeans. His eyes widened momentarily before a grin spread over his face. God damn, that was hot. 

  
  
  


Alex had always wanted to have park sex but he'd never had the nerve to mention it to anyone before. Apparently, he didn't even need to when it came to Jack. The guy knew him so well and it was moments like this that made Alex's crush flare up even more. 

  
  
  


He grabbed a fresh drink and went to lean against the wall but overestimated how close he was and ended up less than elegantly slumped against it. Jack rolled his eyes as he smirked at him, his own drink in his hand. 

  
  
  


"Looks like you need to slow down a bit. They won't let you in otherwise." Alex just rolled his eyes, sending him a cocky grin.   
"There's no way they're gonna stop me getting in when I look this good. It would be a crime!" Jack laughed, shaking his head a little as his eyes wandered over Alex's appearance.

  
  
  


Jack couldn't deny Alex looked good. Whilst the outfit wasn't anything out of the ordinary, it was Jack's favourite look on the older boy. He looked damn hot and Jack was very much looking forward to having fun with him later. 

  
  
  


By some miracle, they all managed to get into the club without question. Alex sent Jack a triumphant smirk over his shoulder as they all made their way to the bar. It was no doubt going to get messy. 

  
  
  


Alex pulled Jack onto the dance floor and they were soon grinding against each other amongst the masses of sweaty bodies. Alex danced like he was getting paid for the viewing pleasure, fully aware of the effect it had on the younger male. He could tell from the look in his eyes that Jack was struggling not to just drag him over to the toilets for a little fun. Alex could not wait until they got to the park later. 

  
  
  


Sure he should probably be looking for someone else to sleep with, especially with his insistence that he needed to treat Jack like a friend, but with park sex on the table how could he possibly refuse?

  
  
  


Jack made his way over to the bar to get them drinks, leaving Alex dancing. A particularly curvy blonde was giving him the hopeful side-eye but Alex ignored her in favour of watching Jack. If the fact he'd been grinding his ass against another guy's dick wasn't enough to convince her he wasn't interested then nothing would. 

  
  
  


Jack was waiting patiently at the bar when another guy started talking to him. He was tall and dark-haired. Alex couldn't make out much more than that in the dark lights from this far away but judging by the way everyone around him was watching him Alex could only assume he was hot.

  
  
  


Hot guy pressed a little closer to Jack, smirking as he spoke; pouring honey in his ear. Alex felt annoyance flare in his chest and did his best to ignore it. He knew he shouldn't get annoyed, Jack wasn't his boyfriend and could fuck whoever he pleased. Alex had no right to be angry or annoyed or possessive and he really just needed to suck it up. This little crush of his was going to get him into trouble if he wasn't careful. 

  
  
  


Alex's eyes widened as he noticed the guy playing with the bandana and he could see the surprised tension in Jack's shoulders. Holy fucking shit he knows. 

  
  
  


The apparently very attractive guy knew the code, knew what Jack was looking for. Alex definitely didn't stand a chance now, of course, Jack was going to go with hot mysterious new guy over Alex. _Aww, man._

  
  
  


He tried to convince himself that the disappointment and sadness that bloomed in the pit of his stomach was because he was missing out on fulfilling one of his dirty fantasies and not because Jack was choosing someone else over him. 

  
  
  


Jack drew back from him slightly as he spoke and the guy dropped his hold, his confusion clear. They exchanged a few more words before Jack was finally served and left as fast as he could, fighting his way back through the writhing bodies whilst the guy stared after him. What the hell just happened?

  
  
  


"You okay?" Alex asked as he took his drink off the blonde. Jack nodded, shuddering slightly.  
"Just had some creeper hitting on me. He knew what the colours meant so I had to pretend like I had no idea what he was talking about and get out of there as fast as I could." Alex frowned, utterly confused. 

  
  
  


"What? Mr tall, dark and handsome not your thing?" Jack rolled his eyes.   
"I already let one tall, handsome asshole into my pants on the regular; why would I want another one?" Alex laughed awkwardly unsure of what to say to that. 

  
  
  


He forced himself not to focus on the fact Jack thought he was handsome. If he didn't think he was hot then he wouldn't have agreed to any of this in the first place. It definitely wasn't something to get excited over.

  
  
  


"It's okay you know. Go have hot park sex with the handsome stranger, I'm more than capable of fulfilling my own needs." He forced himself to say, trying to focus on being a good friend. Jack blushed but shook his head. "Honestly, I'm good. The guy was a creep. Besides if I'm gonna play around with stuff that may get me arrested I'd rather do it with someone I know and trust." Alex gave a nod, a warm feeling taking over his chest.  
"Aww Jacky, you trust me!" He teased to cover how much he liked it. Jack rolled his eyes and took a drink from his glass.  
"Clearly I have issues." Alex snorted, grinning cheekily.

  
  
  


They stayed there a few more hours - mostly because Alex was enjoying the way the guy was watching them with jealous eyes - before finally giving in and making their way to the exit. 

  
  
  


They ran along the dark streets hand in hand and Alex was barely managing to suppress his giggles. 

  
  
  


They reached the park and stopped to share a heated embrace, Alex poured all his desperation, lust, and need into it showing Jack just how badly he wanted this. It was more than a little sloppy but Jack couldn't help but pull him in closer, he was just as eager as Alex.

  
  
  


Alex grinned up at Jack before grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the darkest corner of the park. The street light was broken and there was a lot of foliage that they could hide behind. He pushed Jack down, climbing into his lap and straddling him. 

  
  
  


They continued to kiss slow and dirty as Jack's hand slipped up under Alex's t-shirt, thumbs drawing circles on his hips as Alex's hands knotted in his hair. 

  
  
  


They began to grind a little together, both already hard from the intense dancing in the club and how much they wanted this. Alex moaned loudly into Jack's mouth. They were both hyper-aware of their surroundings and how loud they were being but the thought of getting caught was also hot as hell, the thought alone turned Alex on more than he could express.

  
  
  


"Hands and knees," Jack ordered as he pulled back from Alex's lips. His voice husky as he breathed heavily. Alex groaned, nodding eagerly as he climbed off of Jack. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans pushing them down his thighs along with his boxers, getting into position as Jack did the same. 

  
  
  


As much as they'd both rather see the other fully naked they couldn't afford to get too carried away with this in case they needed to make a quick getaway. The last thing they wanted was to recreate the What's My Age Again? music video. 

  
  
  


Alex's stomach flipped with nerves and excitement as Jack settled behind him on his knees. He leaned in close, running his tongue over Alex's entrance. 

  
  
  


Alex let out a small, pleasured gasp. "Jack!" He moaned out, nails digging into the dirt beneath his hands. "What are you doing?" Whilst Alex would never normally turn down being eaten out they weren't exactly in a position to spend time teasing each other. "Well, I'm not going to fuck you totally dry. I do actually want you to enjoy this." Alex bit down on his lower lip. In his drunken state, he hadn't even considered that and he couldn't help the happiness that filled him because Jack had. 

  
  
  


Jack was quick to push his tongue inside the older lad who released a very guttural moan. Meer minutes later Alex felt like his bones were melting and he could already feel the heat starting to build in his stomach. He wasn't gonna last long at this rate.

  
  
  


"God damn it, Jack, just fuck me already." He felt him chuckle against his entrance, pulling back a little.  
"Someone's eager. I haven't even stretched you yet." Alex rolled his eyes.  
"Don't bother, just get inside me." He whined a little. He was so horny, why was Jack playing with him like this?  
"You'll regret that in the morning."  
"I don't care. Jack, please! I need you." Alex was not above begging if it was going to get him what he wanted. It was a dirty trick but he was far too desperate to care.

  
  
  


He felt Jack line himself up with his entrance and Alex barely managed not to press himself back onto him. Jack pushed in slowly, conscious of hurting Alex but he only moaned out at the feeling of Jack stretching him out. The alcohol in his system enough to keep the pain at bay. 

  
  
  


"Fuck you're so tight." Jack groaned, pressing his face into the crook of Alex's neck. Alex released a small whine, pressing himself back against Jack in an attempt to get more of him inside him. 

  
  
  


Jack chuckled softly his hot breath tickling Alex's skin as he pressed a kiss to his neck. He gripped onto Alex's hips, knowing exactly what the elder was after. "You ready Lexi?" Alex nodded eagerly, his body trembling with anticipation.

  
  
  


Jack began to thrust into him hard, making sure to keep his body close to Alex so they were both shielded from view by the bushes. Alex moaned loudly in pure ecstasy, rocking back immediately onto Jack's thrusts. Jack was quick to cover his mouth with one of hand, keeping him quiet. The last thing they wanted was to draw attention to themselves. 

  
  
  


Alex continued his chorus of muffled moans as Jack fucked him as hard as he could, biting on his lower lip to keep himself quiet as the noises Alex made went straight to his dick. Alex was tight around him and Jack felt dizzy with pleasure. The lack of lube made for extra friction which only made it feel that much better. 

  
  
  


Jack knew he should be taking it easy for Alex's sake but he also knew the older lad wouldn't want it any other way. As it was he was rocking himself back to meet Jack's intense thrusts, making the impact that much harder. It was making a loud slapping sound that rang out loudly in the otherwise silent park and if Jack wasn't so busy focusing on how good he felt he'd be more concerned about getting caught.

  
  
  


Pleasure was blazing through every cell in Alex's body and he couldn't think of anything other than how good Jack made him feel. He didn't care how loud he was being, he didn't care that they could get caught at any moment, all he could think about was the unabated pleasure that had taken over his entire system and how he just wanted more. Jack always knew exactly how to send him reeling. 

  
  
  


Jack switched angle, causing Alex to release a choked gasp as a wave of pure ecstasy washed over him, short-circuiting his brain. Jack grinned to himself as he began to attack Alex's prostate head-on with all his might. He knew if he removed his hands from his mouth Alex would be screaming and that was enough to have the fire burning in his stomach. He was close. 

  
  
  


"Shit this is so hot!" He panted into Alex's ear. He could only nod in response, barely able to process Jack's words he was so overwhelmed by the pleasure coursing through his veins. His nails were digging hard into the dirt beneath them as he fought for some sort of hold, anything to keep him grounded as he felt like he was going to float away in the bliss Jack provided.

  
  
  


A dog bark sounded alarmingly close causing them both to freeze. Jack instantly pushed Alex down flat, laying against him as snuffling came from the other side of the bush. It was so close and Alex could hear his heart pounding in his ears, his heart rate spiking with fear and adrenaline. 

  
  
  


They lay there for what felt like hours both silently praying the dog would leave before its owner had to come and get it. They were both tense and horny as they lay listening as the dog's bark came again, louder than ever. Fuck we're so screwed.

  
  
  


"Lucky!" A distance voice called and after a little more snuffling the dog was gone. 

  
  
  


They lay there in silence for a few minutes until they were certain that they were alone before letting out a collective breath. "That was close." Jack gasped, burying his face in Alex's neck. "Too close," Alex mumbled in response, his mouth still covered by Jack's hand. Despite the obvious panic, it was also kinda hot. 

  
  
  


"I'm close," Alex said after a moment, glancing over his shoulder with a cheeky smirk. Jack chuckled softly.  
"Well, we better get on that then hadn't we?"

  
  
  


They began to move together once more, picking up the speed and intensity as they were both desperate to get off before they got caught. They were pushing their luck as it was. 

  
  
  


Their movements were becoming increasingly sloppy and erratic as Alex's eyes rolled back. They were both so close now that they could taste it. Alex was so hot and tight around Jack and the fire in his stomach felt like it was spreading through his whole body. 

  
  
  


Meanwhile, Alex felt dizzy with the pleasure of Jack pounding into his prostate. Every nerve in his body was singing with how close he was, he just needed one little push. Jack reached around him and squeezed his dick. He didn't even have to move his hand, just squeezing was enough to push Alex off the edge.

  
  
  


He came hard, his whole body spasming as he soaked his t-shirt; the sudden tightening of his muscles triggering Jack's own orgasm deep inside him.

  
  
  


Jack pulled out and collapsed beside him in the grass sweaty and breathless. Alex's arms gave way and he ended up slumped awkwardly. He rolled onto his back and they both just lay there staring up at the stars as they calmed down. 

  
  
  


Once they'd both regained enough composure they quickly did up their jeans but neither felt inclined to leave just yet. 

  
  
  


Out of nowhere, Alex began to giggle which in turn set Jack off and they both lay there in the cool night air laughing hysterically at nothing at all. 

  
  
  


If it was anyone else Jack would have thought they were insane but Alex was, in Jack's opinion, perfect. Not that he'd ever admit it, but he adored the boy laid beside him for everything he was. 

  
  
  


"Looks like we've ruined another t-shirt." Alex joked once the giggling had subsided, glancing down at the damp patch he'd made. Jack gave a lazy shrug, reaching over and buttoning up Alex's flannel to hide the stains from view. "Good as new." Alex snorted as he rolled onto his side, propping his head on his hand as he faced him.

  
  
  


"We should probably get going. Don't want to give anyone the wrong idea." Jack laughed at that but it quickly subsided when Alex closed the small gap between them, connecting their lips in a sweet and surprisingly affectionate kiss. Alex sighed in content, kissing him languidly. He knew he was enjoying this far too much and probably giving himself away but he couldn't help it. 

  
  
  


Eventually, they broke apart and Alex got to his feet; offering Jack a hand. He took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. And if neither of them let the other go as they walked back to Jack and Josh's apartment then that was no one's business but theirs. 


End file.
